walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Basset (TV Series)
Leon Basset was a sheriff deputy at the King County Sheriff's Department in AMC's The Walking Dead. Leon also appears in the game ''Dead Reckoning'', in which it is explained how he fared during the initial outbreak and ultimately how he reanimated. Pre-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Leon is a back-up officer along with Lambert Kendal, assisting in the highway police chase that puts Rick Grimes into a coma. He is seen carrying a pistol and seems to be distracted and unfocused on the task at hand, and even mentions that they should capture the footage of the police pursuit and submit it to "The World's Craziest Police Chases." Rick orders him to focus and to arm himself just as the criminals arrive at the standoff. He, along with the Linden County Sheriff's Department officers, exchange gunfire with the criminals and eventually take down the suspects; however, Rick is shot in the shoulder before the last one is killed. Shane Walsh then yells at Leon to call an ambulance and to inform them that there is an officer down. Season 2 "Bloodletting" Leon is seen with Lambert at King County Elementary School when Shane goes to tell Lori Grimes that Rick had been shot. Post-Apocalypse Dead Reckoning Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Later, he is then encountered by Rick, Morgan Jones, and Duane Jones as a walker when the trio was leaving the King County Sheriff's Department. He is on the opposite side of the station's chain link fence, banging on it. He is missing his hat and sidearm, while his radio microphone is dragging along the ground. Not wanting to leave him as a walker, Rick calmly walks up to him and shoots a bullet into his former colleague's head, ending his suffering. Death Killed By *Don (Infected/Alive, Determinant) *Patty Taylor (Infected/Alive, Determinant) Leon can either be killed by an infected Patty Taylor or, if Shane manages to save him, a zombified Don, who then grabs him and devours him. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) As Rick, Morgan Jones, and Duane Jones were leaving the police station after stocking up on weapons, ammo, and supplies, Leon appeared and began smashing up against the fence. After explaining that, although Leon was careless and dumb, Rick couldn't leave him as a walker, Rick walked up to Leon and shot him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the people Leon has killed: *Criminal 1 (Alongside his fellow officers) *Criminal 2 (Alongside his fellow officers) *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed people (Pre-apocalypse) Relationships Lambert Kendal All that can be inferred about Lambert's relationship with Leon, is that the two of them were partners before the zombie apocalypse ensued. Rick Grimes "Didn't think much of him.careless and dumb,but...I can't leave him like this." Rick and Leon interact briefly right before the encounter with the criminals, and its safe to assume that Rick didn't think much of Leon, due to Rick's reference toward him "careless and dumb". This is due to Leon's lack of concern at the task at hand, even forgetting to pull the slide on his Glock 17 because of his thoughts on getting a video on a show. However Rick still had enough respect for him to not want to leave him as a zombie and executed him to put him out of his misery. Shane Walsh Not much is known of the two's relationship other than they were colleagues. However, he along with his partner, Lambert, were seen in the background in the episode, "Bloodletting", helping Shane give the bad news to Lori. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" Season 2 *"Bloodletting" (Flashback, No Lines) Trivia *In the Comic Series, it is an ordinary walker that is hitting the chain link fence, but Rick does not kill him because Morgan tells him to save his bullets. In the TV Series, this ordinary walker is replaced with Leon, and Rick does kill him. *Right when Rick executes Leon through the fence, you can hear the *whoosh* sound that is the same as the one from the Xbox 360/Xbox One notification pop-up. It is unknown why this was added but it still there on the Netflix version of The Walking Dead ru:Леон Бассет Bassett, Leon Bassett, Leon Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Basset, Leon Category:King County Bassett, Leon Basset, Leon Category:TV Series